


Alley

by alafaye



Series: Romance Between The Sheets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Body Worship, Exhibitionism, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <i>Uniform</i>. Greg wants that second promised night, but a sudden work load prevents it from happening. What happens when he sees John again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alley

**Author's Note:**

> As with the first one, this is porn. I think the boys are a bit more fluffy in this one and getting closer, but it's still sex.

It had been a week, but Greg's body was still pleasantly sore from his night with John Watson. The bruises were now a faded yellow, but still there, a welcome reminder. His muscles still ached and his back was objecting to the rough use--he was no longer a man in his twenties, after all. Nevertheless, he anticipated another night, practically salivated at the thought.

Unfortunately, though they had hinted at the next night, it hadn't happened. Yet. The case had been solved, but several more followed and Greg was so busy that he made it home only for--if he was lucky--six hours of sleep before leaving the house again. He would have loved for some more, but he didn't have the energy for it nor the time.

There was a new case, one that he had suspected he would need Sherlock for, but he went out to see it anyway. A quick run down and he had no choice. As he texted Sherlock, he wondered if John was going to be with him. They hadn't seen each other since that night and Greg hoped he could hold it together if John did come.

~~~

It didn't take long--they must have been right around the corner and Greg's cock became hard in seconds seeing John walking toward the crime scene. He looked away and called for one of forensics to explain the situation to Sherlock--he wasn't in any state to without looking more like a gibbering idiot.

While Sherlock was getting the run down and also examining the scene, John broke off from him and approached Greg. "How have you been?"

Greg gulped. "Well. You?"

"Remembering," John said with a wink and ran an eye down Greg's body, as though stripping him naked. "Did the bruises remain?"

"Not a superman, so yes," Greg said. He sighed. "Sorry. Feeling a bit...frustrated."

John smirked as though he knew and looked over at Sherlock. He put his hand on Greg's arm and pulled him away into an alley. "Frustrated? Over what?" He maneuvered them so Greg was against the wall, trapped by John's smaller body and his own hormones.

"You know what," Greg whispered. He strained to keep his body from arching into John's solid strength, wanting to touch and be touched and get off. God, he hadn't felt like this since he was a teen.

John leaned close and nosed Greg's jaw. "Tell me, Detective Inspector. Tell me what you've been dreaming about and what you've been wanting."

"Remembering that night, how good it all had felt," Greg said. "Wanting you like I did that night, wanting to feel your cock inside me, stretching me and pushing me."

"Liked it, did you?" John began placing stinging kisses on Greg's neck. "Want more?" He pushed forward, bringing their erections into contact. "How about right now?"

"The scene," Greg moaned, belatedly remembering his team and Sherlock were a mere jog away.

"Mm, awfully dirty, isn't it?" John's hands were on Greg's belt, undoing it.

"John," Greg moaned, unable to find the energy to make John stop. He instead was reaching for John's pants. "Lube?"

John chuckled and pulled out a tube from his pocket. "Always prepared. Turn around."

Greg's trousers and pants fell to his knees and he braced his arms on the wall. "Come on. Hurry. Need you. Need this."

"I've got you." John quickly worked two, then three, fingers inside Greg and then his cock was right there, nudging and hard. Greg whimpered and pushed back. John fulfilled the begging, pushing in hard and fast. He let Greg adjusted for only a moment and then he was fucking Greg, unrelentingly, and Greg was left scrambling on the brick wall.

John pulled Greg's hips away from the wall and his other hand reached around to grabbed Greg's cock, movements quick and sure. "Come for me, lover. I want it."

Greg gasped and squeezed his arse, heightening the sensations. He let go the moment he felt it build, biting his lip raw and bloody. Behind him, he felt John tense and then fill the condom.

~~~

The case turned out to be easy, at least to Sherlock. How the man could deduce the things he did without hours of research was beyond Greg, but he was thankful. His superiors were, too. He suspected that that was the only reason they tolerated Greg calling on Sherlock; he suspected the moment Sherlock wasn't useful, was the day Greg would have to make a rather difficult choice.

Not that there would be one and that stung, knowing what he worked so hard for would go down the drain that quickly.

After the case, John invited Greg back to theirs for Thai. Sherlock frowned. "But..." He shook his head and flounced. "I'll meet you back at the flat."

Greg was uneasy. "Is it really okay? I mean, I would hate to intrude on some sort of tradition."

John was amused. "It's fine. Honestly. Out of ten times we close a case and I order food, he only shares the meal with me once."

"But Sherlock--"

John took Greg's hand in his. "Don't worry. He's off somewhere to work off some of his frustration and then he'll be in about three." He winked. "We should be done by then. He might wake me, he might not. Tomorrow I'll make him tea and we'll be fine."

"You make it sound so easy," Greg said. "It took me ages to get through to him when we first met and he was still using. I always thought he was some impenetrable demon someone had let loose on the world."

"It is," John said. "Just ignore the body parts and chemistry, give him tea, and he'll do his own thing. He thinks he trained me, but like cats, it works both ways."

Greg shook his head and wondered what sort of mad world he lived in that there wasn't just someone as crazy and odd as Sherlock, but there was someone who could not just tolerate him, but live with him. His nerves tingled when he remembered that that someone, John, was the one he wanted in his bed.

They picked up the Thai on the way to Baker Street, flirting and edging toward public indecency while they waited. The woman at the counter frowned at them as she took their money and handed over their food. She said something in some eastern tongue and then turned her back on them.

They giggled all the way back to the flat.

~~~

The meal was quiet, but taught with sexual tension. John had let Greg choose where he sat at the cluttered table and then sat close by. Their arms bumped when they reached for food and their legs kept brushing. Greg was so distracted he barely ate.

Toward the end of the meal, John slipped a hand under to Greg's leg and slowly ran his nails up toward his zipper. Greg moaned and pushed back to give John more room. John chuckled and unzipped Greg's trousers, fingers sliding inside to give a welcome caress to Greg's cock.

"Eager?" John asked.

Greg could only open his legs wider, hostage to his body's wants. His hands took hold of the edge of his seat and he pressed his back against the chair. John took Greg's cock out of his pants and slowly rubbed it. "Please, John."

"So impatient," John whispered. "I thought you couldn't orgasm this much in so little time."

"Fucking tease," Greg said. "You've thrown all my expectations out the window. Please, faster."

"Mm, no," John said. "I'd like to save this for later. I've got something else in mind."

Greg huffed and pushed his hips into John's hand. "Now, please!"

"And I said no," John said, pulling his hand away and wiping it on a towel. "If you behave, there's something better waiting for you."

Greg swore again as the door downstairs slammed shut. He hastily did up his pants as Sherlock barreled his way into the room. He took only a second to figure out what they had been up to. "At the table, John?" His voice was full of incredulity.

John shrugged with a small smile. "A man has needs. There's leftovers in the fridge if you actually get hungry." He picked up a box and poked inside it, looking as though he was deciding to have more.

Greg cast a sharp look at Sherlock, warning the man to mind his own business for once and then grabbed John's hand. "And we are done with dinner. Now, John."

John's face was full of shock and surprise and he let himself be lead upstairs to his bedroom. Sherlock was muttering behind them, but Greg's only focus was his cock and the urge to come, _now_. He closed the door behind them and pushed John onto the bed.

John's eyebrows were raised, but he looked pleased. "Now where has this side of you been hiding?"

Greg growled and began stripping as fast as he could. "I would suggest you get those clothes off or I'll get them off for you."

John laughed and removed his own clothes. He pulled Greg onto the bed with him and they necked for a few moments, bodies thrusting against each other. John pulled out of it first and was nudging Greg to move. "Come on. Let me show you what I had in mind."

Greg was pulled and pushed until they were laying on their sides, each with a face full of the others cock. "Mm," Greg moaned and lay his hand on John's hip. "Maybe this was worth waiting for."

"Told you," John said smugly. He licked the tip of Greg's cock which twitched and leaked a few drops. "Ready?"

Greg couldn't reply as his cock was suddenly swallowed to the root. He fought for control and then was laving his own attention on John's erection. He ignored what was happening to his own in order to enjoy the sharp taste of John. He licked the balls and nosed the blond pubes, his body memorizing the smell and taste, branding it onto his brain as something that would stay with him.

He finally took the tip into his mouth when John pushed it toward him and he moaned at the taste that exploded onto his tongue. It John, pure and unwashed and Greg loved it. He wrapped his arm around John's hips and bobbed his head. He needed John to come, wanted more and needing to feel John's cock shudder in his mouth.

"Easy," John said, running a hand down Greg's side.

Greg shook his head. "No. Please, John, I want to taste you."

John was silent, but his hips thrusted back toward Greg and he eagerly swallowed. He used every trick he knew and then his mouth was flooded with John's orgasm, bitter and salty and exactly what he wanted. He hummed happily and pulled back to lick clean John's cock.

"You're good at that," John said between breaths. His body was shiny with sweat and it was irresistible to Greg; his tongue and mouth sucked up every drop he could while John lay there, amused and growing hard again.

When he reached John's forehead, he was tugged down into a heavy kiss that stole his breath. "You are absolutely amazing."

Greg flushed, wondering what John would expect of him now that he'd done that. He hadn't meant to, but the urge had been overwhelming. John kissed him again, short and sweet this time, and then pushed Greg onto his back. "Your turn."

Greg bit his lip as John finished what he had started, slowly kissing his way down his chest and then mouthing his balls. A hand on Greg's stomach stopped his hips from thrusting as John deep throated him. He sucked and licked and threw Greg's mind out the window. Too soon, Greg's balls drew up close to his body and he was shouting his orgasm to the heavens.

~~~

Greg woke up less confused than he had the last morning with John. He smiled and squeezed John's back. They were hopelessly entangled, face to face. He studied John through half lidded eyes just as John was watching him. "Morning."

John lifted his hand to cup Greg's cheek. "Morning."

Quiet, but Greg liked it. He edged closer and breath deeply. Sex and sweat and John. It was a good morning. "A good morning, too." It had to be said and shared.

John gave him an eskimo kiss. "It is." He kissed Greg, slow and sweet. Greg sighed into it, his body melting. This was unexpected, but nevertheless welcome.

"Mm, there's a breakfast place around the corner," John whispered. "Pastry and a coffee? Promise to help you work it off." He winked.

Greg considered. "Maybe later. Brunch? I'm kind of enjoying this right now."

John smiled. "Fine with me." He put his arm around Greg. "Perfectly fine."


End file.
